


Protection

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: x Days of OTPs [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: 27 Days of OTP, 30 days of OTP, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Writing, alternative universe, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://tyreling-fanfic.livejournal.com/98247.html">Tying it back to this AU</a>. It's basically a traveling train ride series as Hyoga takes a trip home to visit his newly-discharged mom and Shun was following just by chance. Or is it? (actually it's something like Hyoga visits Shun's flower shop every day buying flowers for his mom who was at the nearby hospital and they start an amiable friendship that bloomed into a love story.)</p><p>In this drabble, Shun isn’t feeling too well and Hyoga offers his help. </p><p>The second part is when they made it to Hyoga's childhood home and picked up where they had left off. </p><p>Hyoga/Shun</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a long time since I shipped them. But I was watching the new spin off “Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold” and immediately thought of them. Again, writing these snippets to pull through the writer’s block.
> 
> Saint Seiya. Hyoga/Shun. PG-13 for the first. nearly NC-17 for the second.
> 
>  **Prompt:** #2 Cuddling somewhere

-–

Hyoga caught him before Shun face-planted into the carpet floor of their cabin when he tried to move.

 

Shun already had a thick blanket wrapping him like a burrito roll but it didn’t seem to work well to ward off the extreme temperatures that now plagued Shun’s body in the form of hypothermia. Hyoga had lived around this area long enough to see the signs; Shun’s shivering despite the fur blankets, his listless expression and the loss of his balance. He quickly laid down Shun across the sleeper cabin and dug into his carry on luggage for more clothes or blankets. In the end, he dug out all his long coats and laid them all over Shun.  

 

“Dammit, Shun, Why didn’t you say anything?” Hyoga berated his companion, checked the temperature thermometer against the wall, then Shun’s pale face and bit his lip as he realized they were going to miss the connecting train. He clenched his fists. 

 

The tickets to the other train–his path home to his mother–were burning a hole in his pocket. “Guess we’ll have to go back to the central. There are no clinics around here. Our best bet is to hope  _[Matvei Mudrov](http://ngm.nationalgeographic.com/2014/06/siberian-train/yaffa-text) _ is nearby.” Hyoga let out a defeated sigh as he sank down on the opposite sleeper cabin bed, his head in his hands.

 

“Don’t.” Shun let out weakly. “Don’t stop on my account.” His words came out slow and soft before he stopped to blink and frown at the ceiling, his thoughts trailing off. His eyes were having a hard time staying open.

 

Hyoga rubbed at his temples and tried to recall the first aid lessons his teachers used to drill into his head. Think! Think! Think! What should he do first? Alert the conductor? Check… later. Keep Shun from getting any colder than he already was? How? How? What did the teacher say… ?

 

Feck it! The old fashioned way!

 

Hyoga quickly took off his long coat, fumbling with his boots and his ear muffs until he’s down to only his boxers. He threw off some of the excessive coats and blankets covering Shun and then finally pulled up the last one up to slide himself underneath. He carefully fitted himself against Shun’s shivering form, nearly crushing him with his weight and inhaled slow and steady. 

 

“What…?” Shun’s eyes fluttered, his gaze too glazed over to see steady. His face contorted in pain for a moment before it was replaced by a listless, confused expression. His eyes falling shut again.  

 

“It’s going to be all right. I’m here.” Hyoga whispered and pressed his nose into the nape of Shun’s neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~totally not cuddling but whatever. I see this as cuddling too. Maybe i should do a cuter scene???~~
> 
>  
> 
> [Matvei Mudrov](http://ngm.nationalgeographic.com/2014/06/siberian-train/yaffa-text) \- is a railway train that provides medical care for isolated villages in Russia.
> 
> I just googled and skimmed over the details about both hypothermia and the medical railway train.


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hyoga finally tells Shun what happened that day in the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** #27 Doing something hot

“I can’t believe you did that!” Shun cried out, his face clearly upset.

 

“I know! Me neither!” Hyoga’s face was beet-red as he recalled how Shun nearly crushed his balls too when he had shifted. “Look! It was my last resort.”

 

“You took off EVERYTHING!” 

 

“N-no… I still had my underwear on.” A very filmsy one. Not like it did him any service.

 

“And you sweated all over me!” 

 

Oh boy, now he’d done it. Where’s the escape route when you need one? Hyoga flicked a glance to his far right where the window was thrown open to let in the cool breeze in. 

 

“It was hot, okay? You know I can’t stand the heat much. Do you remember how many blankets I placed on top of you? Five! Furry! Blankets!” 

 

“And I thought some pervert had wound up in bed with me!”

 

“Well…”  Hyoga scratched his nose and looked elsewhere. He grimaced and tried not to think of how he had entertained some rather dirty fantasies in his mind while he was draped all over Shun.

 

“I’m so sorry for kicking your balls!”

 

Hyoga winced. Unconsciously his hands went to the front of his pants. “Well… don’t mind. I probably deserved it.” He so need to get out of this messy situation. What if Shun could read his mind? What if he realized Hyoga had some pretty graphic fantasies about him from time to time? 

 

“You stripped for me and I wasn’t even conscious to see it all!” Shun huffed at last and gave Hyoga a rather put upon look. 

Blink. 

 

“Wait… what?” Hyoga’s mind finally caught up to Shun’s words. He finally stared at Shun, whose face immediately colored when their eyes met. 

 

“Stop looking at me like that! It’s embarrassing” Shun covered his face and turned his back to Hyoga. 

 

“Shun.”

 

“No.”

 

“Shun, please turn around.” 

 

“No! I’m sorry for saying something weird.”

 

“… It’s okay. It’s fine.” Hyoga laid his hands on Shun’s shoulder and slowly turned him around, tugging down Shun’s hands from covering his face. “Come.” Hyoga smiled and gently pulled him along, their fingers threading. 

 

“Where are we going?” 

 

Hyoga hummed softly and shot back a grin, “You’ll see.”  

 

Once they were behind the privacy of Hyoga’s childhood bedroom, Hyoga locked the door and tugged the window shades closed. It’s only by then did Shun realize Hyoga had left a trail of his boots and socks on the floor. 

 

Staring wide-eyed at Hyoga, Shun swallowed back a sarcastic comment. What was happening? What was going on? Was Hyoga seriously taking up his words? 

 

“You want a show?” Hyoga shot him a smirk, his gaze pinning Shun to the spot. “Don’t move, okay?” 

 

Shun inhaled sharply when Hyoga climbed up the bed to sit on his lap, his thighs on either side of Shun’s hips, all the while still keeping eye contact with each other. He thrembled and fisted the comforter. He couldn’t even look away.

 

Hyoga pulled his shirt loose from being tucked in his jeans, raising it higher until his teeth could snatch the ends, revealing Hyoga’s lean muscles underneath. He did it oh so slowly, grinding his hips downward to get a strangled gasp out of Shun’s clenched teeth. Satisfied with the reaction, Hyoga took off his shirt and threw it across the room.

 

Then Hyoga’s hand went for the belt, loosening it from the lock and popped open all the buttons of his jean’s flap before carefully tugging his jeans halfway down his thighs. He seemed to change his mind to continue on his own, instead he smiled and held both Shun’s hands, guiding them both to his lower back. 

 

By then Hyoga was pretty sure he was half hard and from the tent poking under his thigh, Shun was not far off after all.

 

He allowed Shun’s fingers to skate along his exposed skin and slip past the elastic of his drawers, dragging down the underwear and tried maneuvering his legs until he had successfully pulled off both his jeans and underwear past his ankles. 

 

His body was now completely naked.

 

Shun licked his lower lip. 

 

The flash of pink immediately caught Hyoga’s attention and set off a chain of reactions, with Hyoga diving in to capture Shun’s lips between his teeth and Shun’s arms around Hyoga’s neck to drag him down. They pressed frantic kisses upon each other’s faces, nipping each other’s necks and ears, with Shun’s hands exploring Hyoga’s body and Hyoga’s hands trying to unzip Shun’s pants. 

 

And- 

 

“Hyoga! Shun! Dinner is ready!” 

 

Hyoga froze up at his mother’s voice. The heat he had built up getting excited over sex immediately vanished. A sense of shame washed over him as he finally looked down to his partner. How was he going to solve this?

 

Shun was looking a little shy and a little scared at him before he gave Hyoga a wry smile. “Maybe later?” 

 

“All right.” Hyoga sighed and rested his face on Shun’s shoulder. Reason finally caught up to his sluggish mind. “Sorry for this unsexy. I’ll make it up to you later.” 

 

“Give me a belly dance then.”

 

Hyoga snorted and finally pushed himself off of Shun. “We’ll see.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
